Little Words
by OwlinAMinor
Summary: One-shot. I was disappointed at the end of Deathly Hallows that Harry and Ginny didn't have a cute make-up scene even if they're married in the epilogue , so I wrote one. WARNING: Very romantic kissing involved . HarryxGinny supporters ONLY!


**Little Words**

**WARNING: Super-extreme-romance!!! HarryxGinny supporters ONLY!!! Also some Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows spoilers.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does. Do I seem like the kind of person who would separate the most awesomely funny set of twins in fantasy history??!! **

**One-shot. I wrote this a while back, right after I finished Deathly Hallows. I couldn't believe that Harry and Ginny didn't get some kind of really cute make-up scene. I know they're married in the epilogue, but that just doesn't count for me . . .**

**So I wrote a make-up scene! **

**It's third person limited (even though I HATE third person limited – why not just make it first person if you're going to make it third person limited??!!) because I wanted to make it seem like the books. Here goes . . .**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, the morning after Harry's defeat of Voldemort, Harry woke up with a start in his bed in the Gryffindor tower, thinking about how he had to find the Horcrux and destroy it, had to . . .

Then, slowly, what had happened the night before sank in. Voldemort was dead and gone, and Harry was free! Free from Voldemort, free from Death Eaters, free from having to stay on the run, free from having to stay away from Ginny . . . Ginny . . . he had to talk to Ginny. Did she, could she . . . he could not bear to think otherwise.

Jubilant and victorious, but still nervous about Ginny, Harry dressed in the same clothes he'd been wearing for the past week and rushed down to breakfast. Everybody was still congratulating him, and he couldn't get to Ginny. But, finally, an escape presented itself when Peeves flew into the room singing his new ditty and throwing water balloons at everybody. Harry slipped on his Invisibility Cloak and tiptoed over to where Ginny sat with her parents.

He gently poked her in the back, so as not to startle her, and whispered, "It's me, Harry. Can I have a word with you?"

Ginny looked surprised and pleased for a moment, then wiped the expression off her face and excused herself. She ambled out of the Great Hall, Harry following.

When they reached the deserted gardens, Harry pulled off his cloak and simply gazed at Ginny. Had he forgotten how beautiful she was? He realized how much he had missed her, her luscious silky fire-red hair, her magnificent dark eyes, even the freckles that were sprinkled across her face . . . Without thinking, he took her hands, luckily for him, she didn't protest. In fact, she was looking at him with the same expression as the one he was looking at her with!

"We did it, Ginny," he murmured.

"No, you did it," she contradicted.

"I couldn't have done it without you . . . Ron . . . Hermione . . . Dumbledore . . . Sirius . . . Neville . . . Luna . . . Dobby . . . Hagrid . . . even Snape . . . so many others," he replied.

"I missed you so much," Ginny whispered, staring up at him. These were the words Harry had been hoping to hear. His heartbeat speeding up, he responded in kind.

"Can you believe, through all of this, that I missed you too?"

Ginny smiled a small, half-smile that almost made Harry's heart break.

She answered him, "When I saw you in Hagrid's arms, thought you were . . ." She paused, and then spoke so low it was barely audible, ". . . dead . . . all I could think of was that at least we had those few weeks last spring, at least we had those few weeks (once I got past the pain, of course) . . . " she trailed off.

Harry grinned, his confidence returning. "Well, I think we can repeat those few weeks, and repeat them over and over and over and over . . . "

Ginny looked almost shocked. "You mean it?" she questioned in a soft, non-Ginny-like voice, non-believing.

"Of course," he answered, and they were slowly leaning together, slowly Harry's arms crept around her, slowly their lips met in a kiss, glorious, like sunshine and rainbows. Harry felt the happiest he had ever been in his life, like his parents and Sirius and Lupin and Dumbledore were all smiling down upon him.

When they finally, sadly, broke apart, a few little words flew out of Harry's mouth before he could stopper them, little bees intent on the honey that waited if they would just fly.

"God, I love you Ginny."

If Ginny had looked astounded before, it was nothing compared to what she looked like now. And then, like the sun coming out on a dreary, cloudy day, her expression melted into one of extreme contentment, like all she wanted in the world had just come into fruition (indeed, maybe it had).

She asked, "Do you have any idea how long I've been hoping, praying to hear you say that?"

"A long time?" Harry responded with another question.

"An unbelievably long time," Ginny sighed with an expression of love and devotion imprinted into her bright brown eyes.

"And I love you, Harry," she then added. Little words that mean so much . . . especially when they have been delayed for so long.

Harry's heart burst wide open, everything he had longed to feel for a seemingly infinite time flooding into it. Before he could stop himself, he had pulled her to him and was kissing her again, and if he had thought that before was the happiest moment of his life, he had been wrong, it was then, right then, when she said she loved him.

Unfortunately, this kiss didn't go on nearly as long as the last one. It was interrupted, by more little words that broke into Harry's joyousness.

"Harry? Where've you . . . oh. Sorry."

It was Ron, and, as Harry looked up, Hermione. At any other time, he would have been furious at them for ruining this ultimate moment of all moments, but now he was simply too happy. They were still his best friends.

So he simply said, "Guys, I haven't seen Ginny in a long while, so give us . . . give us . . . give us a few hours, I guess. Maybe you, Ron, can do the same with Hermione, if you know what I mean." He winked at Ron.

A grin slowly crept across Ron's face, and the face of Hermione, who, for once, had been silent for the quick exchange. Ron quickly pulled Hermione away, in search of another deserted spot on the Hogwarts grounds.

Turning back to Ginny, Harry exclaimed, "Now where were we?" and they went back to what they had been doing before.

* * *

**So, love it? Hate it? Please review!! (Or else I resurrect Voldemort and send him to kill you . . .)**


End file.
